


The Gift of the Robin

by The Author (Yours_The_Author)



Series: Feathered Friends [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Bach, Feathered Friends, In Reference to their UK Names, M/M, Macaw's Last Name is Rook, Robin's Last Name is Bishop, Targent, These Two Need More Content, Vienna Austria (Mentioned), not really - Freeform, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_The_Author/pseuds/The%20Author
Summary: Robin managed to find the perfect gift for his partner while on his last assignment (truly, he is a genius at gift-giving). However, the question of how to give Macaw this gift remains, and Robin can't figure out why this part is so hard. Will Macaw even like Robin's gift?
Relationships: Macaw/Robin (Professor Layton)
Series: Feathered Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Gift of the Robin

**Author's Note:**

> More Feathered Friends content! WOO!  
> This one is from Robin's perspective this time, so let me know how that goes down. I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

“’Heya, Macaw, look at’—no, no; maybe ‘Macaw, would you like to see’—no, that’s too stiff…”

Robin Bishop tapped his hands against the sides of his legs as he paced in rapid circles. He had a bit of problem.

Macaw was great. Always direct, always calm and collected, and always ready to deal with Robin’s self-proclaimed and proclaimed-by-others-to-be shenanigans. What wasn’t there to like about the guy? Sure, he could be cold, and stubborn, and sharp, and blunt, and… okay, yeah, Robin could see how some people might not like Macaw.

But _he_ did! And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why that seemed to be the problem.

Robin paused briefly to look at what he had placed on his dresser in his quarters last night. It had stood out to him as if it were singing to him (it was! In a sense), and he had bought it on a whim. He couldn’t quite remember what he had been doing in a thrift store during his latest assignment in Vienna, but it was well worth it to use up his allowance (or, excuse him, salary) on the precious item. Macaw had even lent him some of his own money so he could buy a snack before they got on the plane back to the Nest! That’s just how swell a guy Macaw was.

Robin picked it up and looked appraisingly at the old man staring back at him. He, personally, wasn’t into this sort of thing, but it had clicked for him that someone like Macaw would (hopefully) like it. It would be well worth it to hear the slightly heightened pitch in Macaw’s voice, to see the slight slack in his chiseled jawline, and the other little things that would show how surprised and (just maybe!) how happy he was with the gift.

There was a sudden buzzing sound that made Robin jump in the air and nearly drop his purchase with his flailing. That was the lunch buzzer, and lunch was always good, even if the food wasn’t all that great.

Robin hurried out of his quarters, remembering at the last second to bring his key and lock the door, as Macaw had had to remind him to do many times. He scampered down the hall of his building, ignoring the annoyed comments made by the other members of Targent. Macaw tended to eat alone, even before he and Robin became partners, so it would was always easy enough to find him in the Mess Hall (the name of the room confused Robin since it was rarely allowed to be messy; he was often one of the only ones in all of Targent to make a mess in the hall, as a side effect of his excitable nature).

He finally entered the Mess Hall and looked around, spotting that tall, dark, and handsome partner of his easily enough (Macaw, though, refused to refer to Robin as his short, pale, and also handsome partner; no matter how often he asked). He bounced up to him, waving excitedly. “HI, MACAW!”

Macaw Rook sighed and looked up from his tray: today’s meal seemed to consist of Brussels sprouts, cabbage, a cheap biscuit, and some sort of fish. “Robin, you’re supposed to get your food _before_ you sit down—what’s that you’re holding?”

“Eh?” Robin looked at his hands and immediately held them behind his back. He had wanted to give this to Macaw, but not yet! Not like this!

Macaw watched him fumble for an answer before sighing again. “Did you accidentally steal something on an assignment again?”

“NO!” Robin shouted, turning a few heads. “I BOUGHT IT WITH MY OWN ALLOWANCE!”

“ _Salary,”_ Macaw corrected tiredly, just audible over the sound of snickers. “Is that why you asked me to buy you a snack instead of paying for it yourself?”

“Yep!”

“Well… what did you buy?”

Robin was suddenly overcome with shyness, and he looked at the ground, twisting the toe of his boot into the floor. He’d open his mouth every so often, but then close it again. Why was this so difficult?!

“…Robin?” Robin looked at Macaw out of the corner of his eye. Macaw’s expression hadn’t changed much, but there was just that slightest change in his tone of voice, suggesting he was preparing to hear something that would give him a headache, but also… concern. He was worried about Robin.

Robin flushed and carefully slammed the gift next to Macaw’s tray. “I-JUST-REMEMBERED-I-HAVE-FOOD-IN-MY-QUARTERS-SO-I’LL-EAT-THERE-TODAY-BYYYYE!” He scampered out of the Mess Hall, arms flailing wildly above his head.

“Robin, you’re not supposed to have food in your—! Erg…” Macaw sighed. The snickers finally died down and everyone went back to their own confounded business.

He examined Robin’s purchase and blinked in surprise. It was a large, square shaped envelope, with a picture of an old man on the front and the words “The Best of Bach” written across the top.

Macaw slowly shook his head. “He probably forgot I don’t have a record player in my quarters. That egg…” He lifted the album cover to eye level to hide his tiny smile. “Still… I appreciate the gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, some birds have music preferences? Like a lot of parrots like classical or pop, but apparently a lot of birds /hate/ dance music. I figured someone straightforward and by the book like Macaw would enjoy classical music. Robin would probably go crazy over anything except classical. Dubstep, maybe, or rave music. Something that would go with his natural erratic movements.  
> Anyway, what did you think? Let me know with a comment and I'll see you later! Until then!


End file.
